


Would That Be Enough?

by AppleJuiz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, hints of angst, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiz/pseuds/AppleJuiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Remember when I said that, uh… the cosmos were against us?” He asks. </em><br/>She laughs lightly again, leaning up to rest her forehead against his.<br/>“I might have been wrong,” he says tentatively. She nods, smirking smugly. “I think it's just our job.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would That Be Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little speculative thing about Fitz's reaction to his confrontation with Daisy. Hope you like it!

Fitz's life can be divided into neat squares of before he knew something and after. 

Before he knew how to fix a transistor radio. 

Before he knew he was smart enough to get into the Academy. 

Before he knew who Jemma Simmons was. 

Before he knew what it was like to have a best friend. 

Before he knew he would follow Jemma Simmons anywhere. 

Before he knew what it was like to work in the field. 

Before he knew how terrifying almost losing her was. 

Before he knew he loved her. 

Before he knew what it was like to lose her. 

Before he knew she loved him back. 

Before he knew what having sex with Jemma Simmons was like. 

And after. He feels his mind swimming, short circuiting as he tries to process what just happened. It might take weeks to unpack every individual second of it, and it's probably going to happen  _ again.  _

She chuckles softly, face buried against his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Is the laughing a good thing or a bad thing?” He asks, breaking the silence. 

“Good thing,” she replies, with a little yawn. “Very good thing.”

“That's… Good to know,” he replies. “Any other feedback.”

She laughs some more, ducking her head. “I'll have to think about it, but I'll let you know in the morning.”

He nods, kisses her forehead and marvels that he is able to do that now. 

“Perfect, I'll send you a Google Form, just fill it out by Monday,” he teases. She laughs again, quieter this time, sighing contently. 

“Hey, Jemma,” he mutters, running a hand along her back. 

“Yeah,” she whispers back. 

“Remember when I said that, uh… the cosmos were against us?” He asks. 

She laughs lightly again, leaning up to rest her forehead against his. 

“I might have been wrong,” he says tentatively. She nods, smirking smugly. “I think it's just our job.”

Her smile fades slightly, and she smoothes a hand over his forehead. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Let’s run away.”

“Fitz?”

“It's just… Every bad thing that's happened to us, it's all because of Shield, because of what we do and… Well, the only other thing that can possibly happen to us at this point… I don’t want to lose you,” he explains.

“Fitz,” she sighs.  “We won’t-”

“I know that’s what we said, but you said the same thing before we started in the field and… well, look what happened.”

“So what do you want to do?  Leave? When Daisy needs us? When our friends are all here?” she asks, sitting up.

“Of course not, but… Maybe we can… I don’t know, but I’m just sick of it, the danger, the hurting, the pain.  Have you never thought about leaving?” he asks, softly, reaching for her hand.

“Look, I’d be lying if I said it had never crossed my mind,” she replies, squeezing his palm.  “But our whole lives are with Shield. We can’t just leave everything behind.”

“Why not?” he asks, trying not to whine. “All this job has done is drive us apart, hurt us.”

“So are you leaving?” she asks.  

“I don’t… I won’t without you.  And if you want to stay, I will, of course,” he says.

“Don’t say that.  If you want to leave-”

“ _ I _ don’t want to leave.  I want us to leave, but that won’t happen if you don’t want to,” he explains. “So what do you want to do?”

“I… don’t know,” she says, hanging her head. He wraps his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. 

“We could go anywhere,” he offers. “Anywhere you want.  Back home, visit my mum, or your parents.  We can find that cottage in Perthshire, or somewhere else if you want. And we… We can probably still work for Shield, Skype in whenever we can.”

“Sounds perfect,” she sighs, leaning into him. “We could set up a lab in a spare room, get much more work done without a weekly crisis.”

He nods, buries his smile in her neck. 

“We could get a dog,” she continues. “Some place with a big backyard so it could run around.”

“I'll never understand how you like the outdoors so much,” he mutters. 

“It's nature, Fitz.”

“Yes, nature which we as a species have progressed technologically for thousands of years to avoid.”

She rolls her eyes, biting back a smile. 

“But fine,” he says. “You want a backyard, we'll get a backyard.”

“And a tire swing,” she adds. He snorts and nods. “What do you want?”

“Hmm, you know what… I don't even care,” he replies, kissing along her neck. “Just as long as we're together.”

She hums contently, burying her hand in his hair. 

“It sounds so nice,” she sighs, tilting her head back. 

“So why don't we?” Fitz asks. 

She nods slowly. “We should.”

“We really should,” he repeats. 

“Can we though? Just leave?” She asks. 

“Why can't we? Don't we deserve it? We've-”

Across the room, a phone rings, shrill and sudden, and they both jump, a testament to everything they've been through. She glances between him and the phone, eyes frantic and distressed. 

“That's Mack,” she whispers, hand tightening in his hair. “We need to head back to the Quinjet.”

“Okay,” he replies. “Are we?”

“I… I…” 

“Look, why don't we meet Mack, talk about it later?” He suggests. 

“But what if that's all we do?” She protests. “What if we keep talking about it and never decide and something happens?”

“Jemma, we’ll figure it out,” he says gently. “Okay, I promise, as soon as we get back to the base, we’ll make a decision.”

“No… Let's just go,” she says, eyes lighting up. “We can leave a note for Mack. We have money in our bags, there's an airport a half and hour away-”

“Jemma,” he interrupts gently. “Let's go back to the base first. Let's get our stuff.”

“No, we’re gonna get back and then something's going to happen and someone's gonna get hurt and what if it's you or me?”

“Let's just go home first.”

“There is no home anymore, Fitz,” she says, scrubbing a hand over her face.  “You’re all I have left.”

“I know. You’re all I have, too.  But whatever happens, from now on, we’ll stick together and it’ll be fine.”

“What if it’s not fine?”

“We will be.  I promise.  We’ll head back to base, talk it over, and if you still want to, we can run away.”

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes for a second.  

“Okay,” she agrees.  He leans in, kissing her chastely.  “Hmmm, okay.  Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Fitzsimmons, check me out on [Tumblr](http://applejuiz.tumblr.com/). Send me prompts!


End file.
